dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (Xz)
Goku is a character in the Dragonball Xz series. Still a kid after the wish of the Black-Star Dragonballs, Goku still has power comparable of the other Saiyan warriors. Transformations Super Saiyan This is Goku in his Super Saiyan form. His hair turns to gold, and his eyes turn green. While in this form, he is as powerful as Freeza. Super Saiyan 2 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form. His hair is sharper, and he gains blue electricity. While in this form, he is as powerful as Cell. Super Saiyan 3 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. His hair becomes much longer, and he loses his eyebrows. While in this form, he is as powerful as Majin Buu. Super Saiyan 4 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. His hair becomes black, he gains red fur on his chest, and he gains red patches under his eyes. Because this form is too powerful to be utilized by his child form, it automatically ages him back into an adult. While in this form, he is as powerful as Syn Shenron. Super Saiyan 5 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His hair becomes white, and he gains a lot of muscles. His hair is also much larger. He gained this form after his fight with Bebi while practicing with the Super Saiyan 4 form he gained. While in this form, he is far more powerful than Super Dark Saiyan dark TRUNKS. Super Saiyan 6 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 6 form. His hair gains a gold crest and his aura gains a gold spot at the top, too. He gained this form after suffering from extreme sorrow and anger after losing everyone he cared about to dark TRUNKS. Super Saiyan 7 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 7 form. His hair and fur turn entirely gold and so does his aura. He gained this form from being extremely angry and extremely powered up while fighting dark TRUNKS. Super Saiyan 8 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 8 form. His hair is pinkish, with darker pinkish tips and his tail is dark orange. His fur is also gone replaced with dark orange runes on his body. His aura is replaced with electricity and eight diamondlike glowing glyphs while his beams are orange in color. He gained this form from being extremely angry and extremely powered up while fighting dark DARK TRUNKS. Super Saiyan 9 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 9 form. His hair is dark purple-blue. It's back to being the length of a Super Saiyan 3's and all of his fur and runes are gone. He still doesn't have an aura, and lightning strikes around him when he charges. He gained this form from being extremely angry and extremely powered up while fighting dark DARK TRUNKS. Super Saiyan 10 This is Goku in his Super Saiyan 10 form. His hair is short and grey, but he is hairy all over his body. He also gained a lot of muscles, looking like a small grey Oozaru. He gained this form from being extremely powered up while fighting dark DARK TRUNKS and reaching the limit of his Enraged Saiyan form. Enraged Saiyan This is Goku in his Enraged Saiyan form. Unlike Super Saiyan, it is not an alternate form of the transformation. Instead, his eyes go all white, and he becomes so angry he loses control of himself. This causes his power level to rise and unlocks different Super Saiyans at an alarming rate. Aside from the white eyes, there is no difference between Enraged Saiyan and regular Saiyan. He can also be any Super Saiyan form while en Enraged Saiyan, the only difference is he gets completely white eyes. He gained this form after suffering from extreme sorrow and anger after losing everyone he cared about to dark TRUNKS. Alternate Forms Gogeta Goku and Vegeta fused together, after the Fusion-Ha technique. He is as powerful as Goku and Vegeta's power combined. Super Saiyan Gogeta Gogeta in his Super Saiyan form. He is about as powerful as a Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He does not go Super Saiyan 2, or 3. Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. He is almost as powerful, as Super Dark Saiyan 5 dark TRUNKS. Abilities Fusion-Ha: Goku has used this ability to fuse with Vegeta into Gogeta. Spirit Bomb: Goku used the Spirit Bomb on dark TRUNKS once, while he was using the Dark Assimilation . Kamehameha: The basic Kamehameha technique. Kamehameha x1000: The more powerful Kamehameha used, while in Super Saiyan 4. He amplifies its power by 1000x. Kamehameha x100000: An even more powerful Kamehameha, used while in Super Saiyan 5. He amplifies its power by 100000x. [[Full Aura Kamehameha|'Full Aura Kamehameha']]: A powerful Kamehameha fired from the user's aura. Full Hand Kamehameha: A powerful Kamehameha created by pulling a Full Aura Kamehameha into their hands. Saiyan Family Kamehameha x1000000: A combined Kamehameha created by charging a single Kamehameha along with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Bardock. It is as powerful as 5 Kamehameha x1000000's, though not enough to stop Super Dark Saiyan 5 dark TRUNKS. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Good Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Canon Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters who can fly